User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive7 Attention: Please do not post links to blogs. I will see them on the news feed, and they just take up space on the talk page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. Another Ban Request DP, please ban User:Zoey109 because she keeps vandalizing. 21:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Did I ever said something I shouldn't have, or misused my rights in this discussion? Dude I made a blog about the top 10 strongest characters in one piece but you deleted it <<( This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. *21:35, September 2, 2012 DancePowderer (Talk | contribs) deleted page User blog:Apoelpaoole/10 strongest characters in OP world.. (power level blog.)>> Can you tell me the reason u deleted it please?arigato (i am apoelpaoole) Dp why was my blog on Water logai?!?!?!? deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. *23:42, 29 December 2012 DancePowderer (Talk | contribs) deleted page User blog:Torquil/Water logai?!?!?!?(been done too much) *>>> What the hell is been done too much. i put hard work into making it and it gets deleted. if its for some genuine reason plz do briefly explain that to me thnks. Torquil (talk) 04:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Random News Dunno if you heard of this yet, but ST finally got banned, by the staff. Apparently he is banned for a year, globally banned. The reason is unknown, but knowing ST, it most likely will be for edit warring, insulting users, disobeying the rules, etc. 05:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Unlock Request Can you unlock both these pages: Jinbe and Minochihuahua so I can update the site navigation? Thanks in advance. 16:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Again, can you unlock this page: Gol D. Roger? Thanks in advance, again. 18:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ban request Greetings, DP! Could you ban this vandal? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.128.60.34 At least this one's a bit creative... 20:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Special page : Recent Changes DP, wish to ask you. I am quite used to using this special page to track updates and the latest on the wikia (instead of using the Recent Wiki Activity page). I am aware of a recent functionality upgrade on this page but ever since the upgrade, the Namespace option always defaulted to "All". Have tried to uncheck all and select just one of the namespace (e.g. User Blog Comments or User Talk or Forum) but still its not working, again it displays everything (Namespace = All). Seems to be a functionality bug. Are you able to do something to get this fixed? Thanks. 01:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Forum and Rollback This forum, Forum:VIdeos on this wiki, need your reply as for why we don't allow videos on here. I know that copyrights is a big reason why we don't allow videos on here, but are there any other reasons? If so, can you inform the staff on that forum the other reasons? Thanks. By the way, I was going to nominate NWW as a rollback, but considering the fact JSD is now a rollback, I think we need one in another time zone, as three rollbacks are in the same time zone, or at least, close enough. Thoughts? Kuro would make an excellent one, he don't get in edit wars that much, the files were an exception, I think, and he's active. Plus, he's on while most of us are sleeping (USA time zones) or in school or working (Europe time zones), which make another excellent reason why he should be one. 01:09, September 7, 2012 (UTC) IP ban? Hi, does deserve a ban? As it looks like, User:SeaTerror is trying to evade the global Wikia ban. It's the same pattern of editing unbroken links (comparison) to what he preferred in the Forum discussion. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:37, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Forum Category Greetings, DP. I just had the revelation a few days ago that it seems like most of our forums end up in the Site Problems category, and that category gets pretty big sometimes. It might make more sense to add a new category and help separate ideas better. I think we should keep the Site Problems one for problems/things that exist currently on the Wikia. Then we should add a category called "Site Changes" for proposals of brand new ideas/policies for the wikia. Examples of things that would go in there would be Forum:Blog Rules, Forum:Manual of Style, etc. While stuff like Forum:Forum and Poll Rules Updates, and Forum:Redirects and Other Link Issueswouldstay in the Site Problems. Is that a good idea to help us manage things more? 04:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Still deadlocked... Hi, DP. We're still deadlocked at the Possessive Links Forum, and you said to remind you in a bit if you still hadn't posted there. So this is a reminder... 18:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) We're more deadlocked about the poll structure than the actual possessive links themselves... Sorry if I didn't make that clear before. Could you go back and comment on that in order to help break our tie, maybe? 01:16, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! Check out this blog on how One Piece Wiki can get involved! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, some Latvian IP user ... ... just decided to behave like a . -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 09:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Finished with it Hope you're happy. This thing took me over an hour to fix, but I did it. Now the only question is, why did you want it done? 05:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, then. But it seems my Monet picture was removed for some reason. :/ I'd fix it if I weren't in school right now. 13:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, and when I was working on it, JustSomeDude asked if I should put the entire Bellamy crew on there. I thought that seemed a bit unnecessary and made too much space, but I thought of something else. What if I put the jolly roger of the Bellamy Pirates in the template, then labeled it that way since Doflamingo was sort of affiliated with the whole crew in the past? 14:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Changes coming soon As this blog says, on Octboer 3rd, the new expanded wiki navigation will be replace the old wiki navigation style, so in order to prepare for that change you may want to activate it now and play around with it. G-5.PNG You might as well lock http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:G-5.png. Klobis won't listen. Galaxy9000 (talk) 00:57, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Because there are those who insist fanarts is greater than official. --Klobis (talk) 01:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Godfamingo or some shitty title like that Comments disabled on the blog è_é Blame -----------------------------------------------------> DP The guy that totally got your Lebron James reference Tiny favor Hi DP, can you please add this file, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sabo_Manga.png to the page, Sabo? Sabo is locked for obvious reasons >_> 02:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Momonga Hi, there is a discussion about Momonga being the head of G-1. Since I think it's leading to an edit war on the page, you should lock the page. I think you should lock the page without that information since there are big doubts about it as I explained in the talk page, but that's up to you to decide until we sort this out in the talk page. Sig Rules. It's come to my attention that some users have been trying to get a little too crafty with their signatures recently. I'm not saying any names, BUT here's a link to one such sig: User:Jademing/Sig2 I think we should have 2 very basic signature rules in order to prevent more people from adopting similar sigs in the future, leading to a whole wiki that gets logged out very easily. *Signatures cannot be invisible or non-existent. *Signatures cannot link anywhere except for the user's own pages (both talk and profile. Do you support this idea and wish use your admin-ly powers to make it so? 23:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) So I see that Ninjasheik had her signature deleted today. This has led to the creation of many, many red links on all the pages she's signed since she had her sig added to a template. Should we also make a rule preventing the deletion of (active) signatures? It's just as problematic, if not more so as signatures that don't link to the user's page. 06:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shanks I know false information was being added, but can you unlock Shanks so that I can add a picture? Thanks. 23:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Well I uploaded the picture before realizing it was locked, so sort of. 00:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) NIce I Post one column I didnt think it was all that bad and it get deleted immediate well screw you if you think Im going to add anything to these Wiki pages again . SQuirrelyZoro (talk) 22:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) SQuirrelyZoro (talk) 22:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Template for Paramecia Users A while ago I created this page as a template for the Paramecia page. The current Perona portrait is going pretty much unused except for it, so could we put it to use if I put this template as part of the Paramecia page? It can also, more importantly, be used as information like Pirate Crews and organizations. 01:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm Welcome! Actually I am not new to the site, I do browsed this site long before I signed up to be a member. I really like this site, it gives me all the information about my favorite anime "One Piece". Knowing a site like this, I came to realize that I want to contribute with all my knowledge about One Piece to all the other One Piece Fans out there. Thanks again DP (if that's what they call you) :) I've made my first edit, Episode 22 : Long Summary. Feel free to edit it if I've done something wrong with it. Feel free also to give me advices pertaining to my usage of words. Kaizer1217 (talk) 13:07, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Some files in Monkey D. Luffy/Gallery#Main Series and the other Straw Hat Pirates are not from the manga, or the anime. They were found in the color books. Do we leave the files in the main series, or make another section named Color Books, or Others, or whatever? 21:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Will do it tomorrow. On another note, I added the Shichibukai to the relationship/personality of the SHP, as you can see on here when I realized that is up to the question so I undid them, and now I'm asking you, should we add the Shichibukai to the relationships of the SHP? Thanks. 03:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Edit Tournament Hi there, so I noticed that a lot of chapters and episodes are stub, and missing summaries. So I was thinking of making an edit tournament, much similar to the edit tournament in Feb, when Rici and MDM and Neo sort of organized it. I talked about the idea of having another edit tournament to fill in the chapters and episodes' missing summaries to some people on the chat, and well, here am I, asking you for permission to get this edit tournament thingy started ^_^ 15:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Fansubs Forum Flame War Hey DP, recently the Fansubs forum has devolved in a flame war. The three users , User:LostandOld, User:NinjaSheik and an IP have pretty much had a crazy long series of arguments for the last several days, and it's going nowhere and it's pretty annoying. Jade and I suggested that all 3 of them should stop, and Ninjashiek responded again with a short post, and LostandOld kept on going with the argument. I think some short bans until the poll is over might be necessary, but I'll leave that up to you to decide what to do about it. My thoughts LostandOld probably needs one, NinjaShiek I'll leave up to you, and the IP hasn't edited for few days, so he might not be worth it. 20:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) The short was a reply to you, JustSomeDude. Not him. To be fair about this whole this, I did suggested to the whole thing had to stop and I have stopped, thus keeping to my word by not replying to LostandOld but instead to you. If you were to block (not ban, ban refers to a longer period of inactivity for a user) me for something over as this, I would find this incredibly unfair judging on previous (non)actions against SeaTerror, who did not get a ban for, like, 3 months (someone told me that the ban was shorten, I don't remember who. Might now be true, though) UNTIL he threatened someone in the most vulgar I've ever seen. Before doing so, SeaTerror was gotten away from multiple attempts, even though he had incited edit wars that should have never had happened (e.g. Nami/Misc' page), cursing and uncivil conduct at users, and reverting edits unfairly. To stake my actions on forum that I DID stopped and tried to stop with others, compare to SeaTerror's actions on multiple accounts, would therefore be unfair. Besides, I made a promise and I'm gonna stuck to do. I don't go back on my word. Until Oct. 13, you don't have to worry about me relaying on that forum, at other forums, or any discussion pages.--'NinjaSheik' 21:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :"You can only show respect to those who also gives it, as the old saying goes." -That part does not seem like a reply to what I said, and the implication I get from that is that it is a bit of an attack on those who you had been arguing with. Reading that statement certainly isn't going to make them happy. And I've told you before, ST should have been banned a long time ago. Us doing the wrong thing then doesn't mean we cannot do the right thing now. Even if in the past, we haven't taken the appropriate action in regard to disrespectful users, it does not mean we shouldn't take the appropriate action now. That's not being "unfair" or hypocritical, it's just us trying to do the right thing for once. Are we not allowed to better ourselves and our wiki? I honestly don't know if what you've said (after the requests to stop) is really disrespectful enough for you to be blocked. Personally, I think telling someone that you don't or can't respect them is pretty damn close to an insult. I just want the person who actually has to make the decision to have all of the information. Really, I just want the bitter and insulting flame war to stop, that's it. 21:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) That was not meant to be an insult, but rather a defense. It is true you can't show respect to someone who does show respect to others. Respect to others, including ANN, an official, unbiased source, Grey Ayeres, other voice actors/actresses, companies, and Wikipedia, both of which has brought up by the anonymous user and LostandOld, claiming to be liars, therefore showing disrespect. How can anyone respect someone else when they show no respect to official companies like FUNimation or Toei, claiming that they are bias and lairs? It doesn't make any sense to blame the companies, because they're just obeying the laws. If you want the flame war to stop, then fine. I WANTED it to stop to begin with. I never meant the forum to get out hand, so I apologize. Besides, you don't have to worry about me getting into fights. At Oct. 13, that won't be a problem anymore nor will it be for the rest of this wiki.--'NinjaSheik' 22:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Admins As you probably know from Kuro, there had been talks of two major admin issues lately. One is the inactive admins and the other is lack of admins on here. I brought up the former one today, on this forum, Forum:Inactive Administrators and Bureaucrats. So can you give your thoughts about the inactive admins on that forum, when you have time? Thanks in advance. Concerning the lack of admins on here, I will open another forum for that, after the inactive admins issue is resolved. The reason is because if I started both forums at the same time, I'm afraid that people will mainly ignore one of them. So the inactive admin issue first, and then the new admin issue. 22:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You should probably see this: Talk:Haki#Chapter 684 Blackening I think after Smoker blackened his arm, we've hit the point where Vergo and others using Haki might be more than speculation. Your input on the talk there would be appreciated. 01:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) In-active admins forum hi dp , can you give your opinion on this forum thanks . 12:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Unseen Characters Cat Why isn't it needed? It's better to put them in that category then just to leave them out of one all together... 23:35, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The spanking *spanks DP*I was ordered by Tion to do this :'( otherwise he would have killed me Re-enable commenting on blog DP, thanks for turning off the commenting, I'll be giving the two a good spanking for whatever they did (somehow I can't seem to see any comments at all). Will it be ok with you if I re-enable the commenting (hoping that would return the comments) on the blog? 01:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for granting the permission, DP. Cheers. 02:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Banned I wanted to know why I was singled out and banned for no reason and was not given a reason. It would be understood if there was a cause for such a thing but banning on the basis of me flaming because, as I noticed, a user said I was and a couple others, inciting a flame war. I'm not sure if the user that made the claim knows the difference between an arguement and a "flame war", where one is carried out to root out whilst the other is to purposely insult and harm. Not only is this queer because 3 were named but it appears as if you didn't even look to see the discussion yourself. True it may have been heated but argueing is not flaming if it isn't insulting anyone. If something is deadlocked then thats what it is, its being discussed by users so it can resolve which is what everyone was doing. To go on the basis of 2 users, who may have some form of seniority over the accused is ok if its actually true what they say but if its not, then it just makes it unjust. Users do this to make sure that when the poll is done with that it was the best thing for the wiki and so all points should be heard and seen and if its deadlocked and not insulting to anyone, the poll will end and the decision will be made. Banning someone until a poll is over is just ensuring that there is no other side to hear, as if no other points can be said. No one insulted the other, no names were being thrown, words of anger or high emotions were left in check. All users involved between all 3 of the users carried an arguemnet, that had what they presented, questioned with any other arguement. If you prefer me to call it a debate, than I can, but there was no mediator so its an arguement even if the term arguement seems harsher than what the actual discussion was. As I said, it seemed as if you took what was said of the 3 users (me mostly) at face value, for whatever reason and didn't care to look into it yourself. So a reason should be given to explain, if even to help insure it doesn't happen again. LostandOld (talk) 05:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) If I may have a moment of your time... Could you please step into chat for a minute now? I have something I'd like to talk to you about. If not now, then I'd be free to do pretty much anytime tomorrow. 05:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Block Hi Dp, can you block for messing up Kaido's and Kutton's page? 14:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) And if you had, you know, a huge killer robot at your command, yeah, that would just clutter things up; and a lesser person might want that kind of overwhelming force on their side, but you know - where's the challenge in that? I know that's not true, because you still have a head! Sockpuppet - LostandOld How do you have proof this is a sockpuppet? I didn't come here to paint eachother's nails like girls at a slumber party - I came here to kick your ass. If you have something to say, you can say it while I'm cutting you to pieces! (talk) 18:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Cracking the Poneglyph I forgot to ask, have you cracked any Poneglyphs yet? It's been a few months. 07:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Old Admin Removal User:YazzyDream, User:BattleFranky202, User:Justyn, and User:Kazuya2070 are to be removed of all administrative and bureaucratic rights (Justyn is still a bureaucrat somehow). Thanks. 16:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) re:Adding a Fourth Go for it, but I just wanna be sure that Deva ain't gonna skip out on us again soon. That would be a pain, needing to find another replacement. 03:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Missing Images Hi DP, could you please undelete the images that are on the Mizuta Twins page? There was nothing wrong with them, but they were mistakenly deleted by PX-Bot a while ago due to a glitch (pages are sometimes randomly taken out of the system until they're edited, so the pictures were marked as unused since they don't appear anywhere else). Cheers, 10:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :One more, Mawaritosuki.jpg. It was hidden behind the Switch template on the same page. Thanks for doing this. 02:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Mornin Mornin DP. I just wanna say that after one year of being a chat mod I got tired of it. If you wish to give my position to someone else, I recommend SHB. It's your choice though to even give it to someone else. I just say that you are free to remove my chat mod rights. A favor if I don't bother you. Can you please redirect my old talk page and userpage (Weirdowithcoffee/Cheese Lord) to my new one, which is this? Thanks. I didn't come here to paint eachother's nails like girls at a slumber party - I came here to kick your ass. If you have something to say, you can say it while I'm cutting you to pieces! (talk) 22:19, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Complaints Hey DP I would just like to inform you that people already have objections about me becoming a chat mod. It seems like a small minority of people on this wiki seem to feel the need to complain about this because it wasn't taken to a vote. If those small minority of people feel the need to pick up a fuss and bother you with this matter then I guess it would be easiest to just remove me of my chat mod status, I hope it doesn't have come to that though. Cheers 04:47, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, well, look at what we have: Forum:Appointment of Chat Moderators without Discussion >:D This is exactly like the Feb chat mod incident. 22:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Mod position Can you take my chatmod rights? Thanks. Nothing much, I just feel I contributed enough in this wiki and it's time to stop.. Narutixx Hi, Narutixx uploaded some fanarts pictures and when he spammed a link to a cosplay site I was tempted to ban him as spammer, but since it was a single case I leave the decision up to you, maybe he is just a fanboy. Meanwhile I blocked him for a day, since he was still uploading fanarts. my page has been deleted may i know why??? u just deleted my page u didn't remove neowitch comment why ?? do u read what she reply u ??? A request I might be getting a bot on this wiki. Is it alright to open a community discussion about it? Listen up...I'm a guy who thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants, soooo...I guess I gotta get some. (talk) 18:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Reason of reverted edits on Mr. 4 Hi! I want to ask you why you reverted my edits on Mr. 4. I don't understand what is wrong. Thank you. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 03:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The similarities are not limited to their body form, but to their personality, intelligence and relationship with their comrades. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 05:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty please Hey DP sorry to bother you with this, I was wondering if you could check this users http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sassy-Robin IP address to see if she has more than one account. Reason being is my self and other users have noticed other accounts joining the chat that behave exactly like her. Cheers 13:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Ten Osaka Currently just Bepo's Bounty.. but. later the new Crocoboy's bounty will going out Duval Tampan13.09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Unlock Request I was going to make a gallery template for Captain, as well as fix some parts that are broken (some former captains are under active). Please unlock? 02:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for the nonsensical comment on the article, Goe Goe no Mi, but I had to. It was too funny. Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 08:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC)' Draven Mephilés of Faerûn' :"But I had to. It was too funny." ...No, you didn't. Vandalism is not needed at all and is a general disruption. ...Also, not going to judge your humor or anything, but that joke got old in 2008 --( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (talk) 02:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Z Colorspread Characters Garp Sengoku Akainu Aokiji Kizaru Tsuru Momonga (has no stache) Strawberry Bastille Onigumo Yamakaji Ronse Jaguar D Saul Comil (next to Onigumo he is the guy with the crazy hair) Vergo (above Z's pic) Smoker (bald) Kadar (see straberry's long head you can find him to the right) Dalmatian (next to Comil) T-Bone Daigin (next to T-Bone) All of the Giant Squad (on the top left) Hina (next to Sengoku) Captain Very Good (next to strawberry) X Drake (next to Aokiji) Shu (on top of Frankys left shoulder) Sentomaru (between robin and Z) Bellemere (on top of chopper and next to nami) Captain Sharinguru (top left under the 1st giant marine squad dude) Bogart (on top of Sengokus afro and near vergo) Those are all i could recognize i possibly missed a few. User:X-RAPTOR 20:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright whats your problem. Do you know how much I busted my ass to do those write ups for each character? Why are you shitting all over it? Don't give me the 'its not canon!' arguement. Oda made and directed it, he incorporated it into the story. He sat down and drew Chapter 0. Is that not good enough? Genocyber (talk) 21:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Jack Why did you delete the Jack page? I see no reason for it not to be there, but for pages like Roche Tomson and George Black to be around. 04:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Kinemon...again Just wondering, what if he's alive? I'm not going to remove the category, but was there a specific panel that stated he's dead yet? c0ffee (talk) 05:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Shanks Can you unlock the Shanks page so I can fix a link that will be broken once the jpg is deleted? 04:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Welcome-message Hi, Nice that you left me a message at my page, but I don't like the fact that you're complaining about the image I placed there. Certain since I did USE one of the images already on this wikia - looked it up under Supernova when I tried to find one I liked. Bye, Zoeyua (talk) 18:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for this message. Apparently someone else posted the second message about Image Guidelines at my page. You can erase this then. Bye, Zoeyua (talk) 07:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Why am i banned? Hey dancepowderer why did you block me, i have done nothing wrong. it say that someone else was using my account and got me blocked instead and noone i know knows my account. please lift it. i got some edits to do. Musizlover2008, 14:15, December 19, 2012 (UK) Strange Message Today every second blog I opened greeted me with the following message: You cannot add a comment to the article. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by User:. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Meganoide". The reason given for Meganoide's block is: "still doing the same thing that got him banned before." Start of block: 15:13, December 19, 2012 Expiry of block: 15:13, December 20, 2012 Intended blockee: You may contact User: or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is //.///.///.///, and the block ID is #2126. Please include all above details in any queries you make. When I reload the page it's all fine. What the heck? 14:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) your not the only one neo,me and others are also blocked till tomorrow and got the same message has you. User:X-RAPTOR 14:57, December 19, 2012 (UTC) May you lift the ban on my account so that I may make edits again? I have been contributing to this wiki for years and have never had a problem before Greetings, I am Scopper Gabban. Today I logged in to edit the page about "Baby 5" and I couldn't. I read that some guy named "Maroimo" used by IP adress and that I got blocked for today. Could you please tell me what happened? Did I get a warning or something? I didn't do anything wrong. Thank you. Scopper Gaban (talk) 16:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey DP! It happened to me too, except I tried to log on to chat and it said something weird like "You cannot join chat as you have not been authorized to. Contact an administrator..." I had to check my user page and it let me join chat from there, although it still says I`m blocked. Sorry to bother you with this. Thanks! 16:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) How do I find my IP? =_= I don`t know that kind of stuff. Thanks again. 18:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) This is wierd. Now I can edit the page, but you still haven't unblocked me. Can you tell me where I can search and find the IP? It showed when I could not edit, but now the editing is done without the message being shown. Scopper Gaban (talk) 18:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! :D Konnichiwa DP~ Seasons Greetings and Best Wishes for the New Year! 08:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori Hello DancePowderer, I'm a fellow OP fan looking to try and give some helpful information. During chapter 678 Smoker can be seen using his Jutte to fight the former prisoners but then during chapter 681 its seen laying against the wall in Ceasers room. Hope this was helpful EsimEsim (talk) 18:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat mods I've just seen Forum:New Mod Proposition 1 and I've noticed that User:Jademing already has chat moderator rights. Why is this the case when it was just decided through a poll that all mods must be elected? I believe that those rights should be removed until after the election process is completed. 04:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Blog Comments Hi, sorry but since the blog thingy is not standard (it's specific to wikia), I don't think I can do it simply with a bot. Maybe I could, but it would take more time than the brute force way. The only solution still seems to be locking them on the fly, as they are revived… hi dp thanx for the advice on my prediction I made it longer and fixed the spelling do you think you could give it another read and tell me what you think of it X drake vs ironboy scotch (XdrakeYONKO (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC)XdrakeYONKOXdrakeYONKO (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Redirect I tried to make a redirect but it looks like it didn't work (as redirects usually don't come up in wiki activity). Did I do something wrong? 04:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ban reason The block was made by DancePowderer. *Reason given: no reason given *Start of block: 02:22, December 7, 2012 *Expiry of block: 02:22, December 7, 2013 *Intended blockee: 71.254.185.154 *Block ID: #2101 *Current IP address: 71.254.185.154 This is my IP address and I haven't edited without logging in for a long time. Why was it blocked?Videogamep (talk) 02:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I just checked and I was editing as an anon the day I was banned (12-7) but the only edits I made then were grammar corrections and before that I hadn't edited as an anon since AugustVideogamep (talk) 02:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Straw Hat Galleries I noticed in this edit that you removed the "gallery" tab from all the Straw Hats. I would revert them back, but I assume they were excluded for a reason. So...why? The pages are still there, and not having the tabs just make them hidden. 06:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Volume Images I've been asked by Galaxy9000 to tell you that there are a lot of Volume png files currently being uploaded. He asks that you not delete them, as they are going to replace the jpgs currently in use on the Volume page. 02:19, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Resignation Hey DP, whenever you're on next, can you give the chatmod rights to Jade? I've decided to resign from the vote. If that's alright with you. 21:01, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you get on chat later? I just found some things we might be able to use on the forum. SeaTerror (talk) 20:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Placeholder file summary Heeya. Galaxy9000 noticed how another Wiki had put a standard message in their Special:Upload summary box and wanted that here too. So I got the code and modified it for the OP Wiki. As a request from Gal, he asked me to go tell you to put it in the MediaWiki:Common.js. Here is what it will look like. And here is the code: // BEGINNING: JavaScript for placing the fair use rationale template inside the summary box on . Code by "wikipedia:User:Pinky49", created and coded specifically for Duty & Valour. function FairUseRationale() { if((wgPageName 'Special:Upload' || wgPageName 'Special:MultipleUpload') && document.getElementById('wpDestFile').value '') { document.getElementById('wpUploadDescription').value = ' Source \n\n Licensing \n\nCategory:'; } } addOnloadHook(FairUseRationale); // ****** END: JavaScript for ****** Ciao, 07:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Rename [[Chapter 256, Chapter 258, Chapter 259, Chapter 261, Chapter 262, Chapter 263, Chapter 264. 06:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 388. Chapter 389. Chapter 390 07:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 428, Chapter 429, Chapter 430. 07:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 432, Chapter 433, Chapter 434, Chapter 435 07:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 437, Chapter 438, Chapter 440, Chapter 441, Chapter 442, Chapter 443, Chapter 445, Chapter 447, Chapter 448, Chapter 450, Chapter 451, Chapter 452, Chapter 453, Chapter 455, Chapter 456, Chapter 458, Chapter 459, Chapter 460, Chapter 461, Chapter 462, Chapter 463, Chapter 465, Chapter 466, Chapter 467, Chapter 468, Chapter 469, Chapter 470, Chapter 472, Chapter 473, Chapter 474, Chapter 475, Chapter 476, Chapter 477, Chapter 478, Chapter 479, Chapter 481, Chapter 482, Chapter 484, Chapter 485, Chapter 486, Chapter 487, Chapter 488, Chapter 490, Chapter 491, Chapter 492, Chapter 493, Chapter 494, Chapter 495, Chapter 496, Chapter 497, Chapter 498, Chapter 499, Chapter 500, Chapter 501, Chapter 502, Chapter 504, Chapter 505, Chapter 506, Chapter 508, Chapter 510, Chapter 511, Chapter 512, Chapter 514, Chapter 515, Chapter 517, Chapter 518, Chapter 521, Chapter 522. Well. Have fun. 08:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh and maybe Chapter 532. 08:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :You really don't need to because it's used in the Shichibukai page. 08:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 538. Chapter 547 Chapter 558, Chapter 564, Chapter 573 08:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 583, Chapter 585, Chapter 589, Chapter 590, Chapter 591, Chapter 592, Chapter 593, Chapter 596 (saboisalive.trollface), Chapter 597, Chapter 599 09:42, January 21, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pervented_Gorrila_defeated.png Don't know why you removed that. It hasn't been renamed yet. SeaTerror (talk) 22:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I think he's only doing chapters ST. 22:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC)